Methods and devices for picking up, storing and disposing of waste materials are in common use today. The devices include compactors with receiver containers, self-contained compactors and waste vehicles, among other devices and systems.
Stationary compactor systems typically include a compactor device and one or more large metal box-like containers. The containers are put in a location adjacent the compactor device when empty, and then picked up when loaded. The loaded containers are then taken to a landfill or dump site and unloaded. At a site where containers are required continuously, empty containers are typically dropped off when the loaded containers are picked up. The containers typically have wheels or slide rails on the bottom so they can be more easily moved into position and loaded and unloaded on a vehicle.
Trash and other waste materials are loaded into the containers typically at a door at the end or an opening in the top surface. A hydraulically operated pusher blade in the compactor device can be used to compact materials in some systems. Once compacted, the blade is returned to its rest position so additional materials can be loaded. Once the container is fully loaded, it is picked up (typically by a truck with a bed) and usually replaced with an empty container.
Waste collection vehicles (commonly called “garbage trucks”) have a large storage container on the back of the vehicle behind the cab and typically are made in two basic styles: a rear loading style, and a front loading style. The rear loading style has an opening in the lower portion at the rear of the truck where the trash can be loaded. Once a portion of the trash or waste is loaded, a hydraulically actuated blade member is used to transfer the trash toward the front of the container. A second hydraulically actuated blade member is then used to compact the trash inside the container. The front loading style has an opening in the top of the container behind the cab and uses hydraulic-actuated arms to pick up loaded dumpsters or waste containers and dump them into the opening. The waste materials are then compacted by a hydraulically operated blade member inside the container. Once loaded, both styles of waste trucks are driven to a landfill or other location where the loads are dumped out or ejected. Once empty, the trucks are available to pick up more trash and repeat the process.
Both of these types of compactors, i.e. the waste compactor systems and the waste collection vehicles, have concerns that need improvement. The forces necessary to adequately compact the trash and waste materials require heavy and strong metal structures, which are expensive and add to the total weight of the load. Collection containers and vehicles constructed of lighter and weaker materials would require additional expense and maintenance to prevent premature failure. Also, the present systems often require manual cleaning to remove loose materials, particularly those which become lodged behind the compaction blades.
In addition, the present collection containers, either freestanding or on waste collection vehicles, are inefficient in that they often leave significant voids and open areas in the compacted loads. Also, the compacted materials typically “fall-back” causing de-densification during blade retraction. The incomplete filling causes unnecessary trips for unloading over a given period of time. Further, the present collection members typically are not water tight and allow liquids in the waste materials to leak out. This also causes messy and time consuming clean ups.
There is a need in the waste collection field for compactor systems and compactor vehicles which are more efficient and can fill a larger percentage of the volume inside the containers. There further is a need for compactors which are more energy efficient and which do not cause premature wear on the container or components.